La vida atraves de un cerezo
by saissechan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una joven de 15 años que Decide irse a vivir con su Mejor amiga Sango a la ciudad de Tokio para dejar su Pasado atras, Ahora con el inicio de clases en curso y con su amiga en un Salon diferente, Kagome tendra que superar los diferentes retos que le otorga la escuela Superior (Responsabilidad,Confilcitos amorosos y Una tipa que no la dejara en paz) Pasad a leer!


Ni contigo ni sin ti

"Era una tarde fresca en Osaka, Japon:

Todo comenzo cuando Kagome higurashi regresaba de Casa de su amiga Sango, Su amiga le habia propuesto empezar una vida independiente en Tokio Y asistir juntas a la escuela, Ella pensativa le fue preguntar a su madre que se encontraba en el estudio de su casa:

- Madre...?-pregunto llamando a su madre- Estas aqui?- Toco la puerta y espero respuesta

-Aqui estoy Kagome -Se oyo- Pasa, tengo que tengo algo que contarte.

Kagome Abrio lentamente la puerta del estudio, Un fresco aroma a lavanda la invadio y observo aquella sala que conocia desde peque a

El estudio era una peque a habitacion de madera, en ella solo habia dos sillones, Una mesita de cafe al lado de ellos y Un gran escritorio; habia varios grandes libreros en el escritorio unos portaretratos.

Al entrar encontro a su madre sentada en uno de los sillones, Llevaba su tipico vestido que que siempre utilizaba,  
Su madre era una Mujer madura, Flaca y Pelo largo, Hermosa a simple vista Y joven.

Se sento y empezo a hablar:

-Madre tengo que darte una noticia- Solto

- Yo tengo que darte un aviso- Interrumpio sin Voltear - Me casare con frank porque... espero un hijo suyo.

Eso le cayo como un balde de agua fria, Frank era el novio de su madre, Antes de que sus padres se divorciarion Su madre conocio al tipo en un restaurante de comida china, El fue el motivo de divorcio y no le agradaba ya que solo sabia pedir dinero. AQUEL HOMBRE ERA LA RAZON DE QUE SU FAMILIA SE SEPARARA!

Su familia siempre habia tenido dinero y despues de el divorcio; Kagome habia decidido quedarse con su madre a pesar de las suplicas de su padre ya que tenia que darle pension a ella...Pero claro eso no lo tenia pensado ya que habia sido hace u el dolor del divorcio la cegaba

- T.t.e casaras? -Dijo todavia en shock- porque?! Sabes que lo odio! ES UN MALDITO ESTAFADOR!  
Solo te quiere por tu dinero! Como puedes ser tan...?! - No pudo terminar la frase cuando sintio un dolor punsante en su cachete

- CALLATE KAGOME! -le grito Frustrada- Como puedes ser tan IGNORANTE?! Tu y tu Abuelo son Iguales!,  
Nunca me dejaron ser feliz por dios!- grito

Mi madre me tuvo a los 16 a os, Mis abuelos como en esos tiempos, estaban desepcionada de ella y Obligaron a Su madre a casarse con su padre Ella no lo amaba (N/A: Era el amigo con derecho w Que feo vrdd? xD)

- Me casare con el y no te pedire permiso jovencita!- Grito Sara

- Si te casas con el, No vuelves a saber de mi A quien escojes... Madre?- Pregunto ironicamente,  
ya sabia la respuesta pero

- A EL, Lo escojo a el y a mi hijo!- Dijo inmediatamente- No puedo permitir que no aceptes al hombre que amo! Tu no eres mi hija!  
No eres la hija que crie...

Con esta frase Salio corriendo a su Habitacion, Se tumbo en la cama y Agarro su telefono, Marco el Numero de su amiga y al tercer timbre Una voz contesto:

-Hola, Habla Sango -Contesto - Quien habla?

-Sango Soy yo- dijo Tratando de sonar calmada-

- Kagome! Hola! Que paso?- Dijo alegremente - Estas Bien?

- No es nada, Luego te contare, Cuando sales a Tokio?

- Mañana en la ma ana Te vendas a vivir conmigo?

- Si - Dijo - Ha pasado algo, Puedes venir por mi?

-Claro, en un momento salgo para alla -

- Ok aqui te espero Gracias...

Al colgar, Empezo a empacar todo lo que pudo... Ropa suficiente, Sus Libros (Que eran su vida), Su Computadora,  
No tenia suficiente dinero pero pasaria al banco antes de que su madre la despojara de eso y espero a su amiga Sango

Al poco rato llego su amiga, venia vestida de aquel vestido rosa que le hacia resalatar con sus Ojos cafes.

-Kago... te encuentras bien? - Dijo- No te oias bien en cuando te llame

- Podemos irnos?- Fue lo Unico que menciono mientras salia de la habitacion

Al bajar las escaleras con maletas en las manos se encontro a su madre al pie de las escaleras, Sin hacer caso omiso de su presencia paso a su lado y cuando iba a salir su madre hablo:

-Kagome Higurashi...!- Dijo en tono amenazador - Te lo advierto, si sales de esta casa; estas muerta para mi

- Yo mori el dia en que decidiste divorciarte de mi padre - Dijo y salio de la casa"

Kagome desperto y miro a su alrededor; Todavia no habia amanecido y el avion permanecia en silencio,  
Unas pocas personas ya hacian despiertas usando su portatil. La mayoria dormia Incluyendo a su Mejor amiga Sango;  
Yumiko la Observo en Silencio, En unas pocas horas empezaria una vida independiente al lado de ella y La nana de Sango.

**N/A: Hola! (._.)/, Si lo se TT-TT la historia no es buena y acelere mucho la cosa con la mamá u_u pero denle una oportunidad si? :( y cualquier comentario o sugerencia diganlo vale ;) **

**Otra cosa, si notas algun error no es que sea una bruta o no haya visto el anime :B Estoy haciendo otra historia pero con diferentes personajes y tengo que adaptar la historia al anime y se me pasan algunas cosas o_o :B **

**Onegaii Si te gusto la historia Un comentario porfis :3 Tambien sugerencias se aceptan :)**


End file.
